The Tragedy of Julius Caesar/Act V
ACT V. SCENE I. The plains of Philippi. Octavius, Antony, and their Army. OCTAVIUS. :Now, Antony, our hopes are answered. :You said the enemy would not come down, :But keep the hills and upper regions: :It proves not so; their battles are at hand: :They mean to warn us at Philippi here, :Answering before we do demand of them. ANTONY. :Tut, I am in their bosoms, and I know :Wherefore they do it: they could be content :To visit other places; and come down :With fearful bravery, thinking by this face :To fasten in our thoughts that they have courage; :But 'tis not so. a Messenger. MESSENGER. :Prepare you, generals: :The enemy comes on in gallant show; :Their bloody sign of battle is hung out, :And something to be done immediately. ANTONY. :Octavius, lead your battle softly on, :Upon the left hand of the even field. OCTAVIUS. :Upon the right hand I; keep thou the left. ANTONY. :Why do you cross me in this exigent? OCTAVIUS. :I do not cross you; but I will do so. Drum. Enter Brutus, Cassius, and their Army; :Lucilius, Titinius, Messala, and Others. BRUTUS. :They stand, and would have parley. CASSIUS. :Stand fast, Titinius: we must out and talk. OCTAVIUS. :Mark Antony, shall we give sign of battle? ANTONY. :No, Caesar, we will answer on their charge. :Make forth; the generals would have some words. OCTAVIUS. :Stir not until the signal. BRUTUS. :Words before blows: is it so, countrymen? OCTAVIUS. :Not that we love words better, as you do. BRUTUS. :Good words are better than bad strokes, Octavius. ANTONY. :In your bad strokes, Brutus, you give good words: :Witness the hole you made in Caesar's heart, :Crying, "Long live! Hail, Caesar!" CASSIUS. :Antony, :The posture of your blows are yet unknown; :But for your words, they rob the Hybla bees, :And leave them honeyless. ANTONY. :Not stingless too. BRUTUS. :O, yes, and soundless too, :For you have stol'n their buzzing, Antony, :And very wisely threat before you sting. ANTONY. :Villains, you did not so when your vile daggers :Hack'd one another in the sides of Caesar: :You show'd your teeth like apes, and fawn'd like hounds, :And bow'd like bondmen, kissing Caesar's feet; :Whilst damned Casca, like a cur, behind :Struck Caesar on the neck. O flatterers! CASSIUS. :Flatterers!—Now, Brutus, thank yourself: :This tongue had not offended so to-day, :If Cassius might have ruled. OCTAVIUS. :Come, come, the cause: if arguing makes us sweat, :The proof of it will turn to redder drops. :Look,— :I draw a sword against conspirators: :When think you that the sword goes up again? :Never, till Caesar's three and thirty wounds :Be well avenged; or till another Caesar :Have added slaughter to the sword of traitors. BRUTUS. :Caesar, thou canst not die by traitors' hands, :Unless thou bring'st them with thee. OCTAVIUS. :So I hope; :I was not born to die on Brutus' sword. BRUTUS. :O, if thou wert the noblest of thy strain, :Young man, thou couldst not die more honourably. CASSIUS. :A peevish school boy, worthless of such honour, :Join'd with a masker and a reveller! ANTONY. :Old Cassius still! OCTAVIUS. :Come, Antony; away!— :Defiance, traitors, hurl we in your teeth: :If you dare fight today, come to the field; :If not, when you have stomachs. Octavius, Antony, and their Army. CASSIUS. :Why, now, blow wind, swell billow, and swim bark! :The storm is up, and all is on the hazard. BRUTUS. :Ho, Lucilius! Hark, a word with you. LUCILIUS. :My lord? and Lucilius talk apart. CASSIUS. :Messala,— MESSALA. :What says my General? CASSIUS. :Messala, :This is my birth-day; as this very day :Was Cassius born. Give me thy hand, Messala: :Be thou my witness that against my will, :As Pompey was, am I compell'd to set :Upon one battle all our liberties. :You know that I held Epicurus strong, :And his opinion: now I change my mind, :And partly credit things that do presage. :Coming from Sardis, on our former ensign :Two mighty eagles fell; and there they perch'd, :Gorging and feeding from our soldiers' hands; :Who to Philippi here consorted us: :This morning are they fled away and gone; :And in their steads do ravens, crows, and kites :Fly o'er our heads and downward look on us, :As we were sickly prey: their shadows seem :A canopy most fatal, under which :Our army lies, ready to give up the ghost. MESSALA. :Believe not so. CASSIUS. :I but believe it partly; :For I am fresh of spirit, and resolved :To meet all perils very constantly. BRUTUS. :Even so, Lucilius. CASSIUS. :Now, most noble Brutus, :The gods to-day stand friendly, that we may, :Lovers in peace, lead on our days to age! :But, since th' affairs of men rest still incertain, :Let's reason with the worst that may befall. :If we do lose this battle, then is this :The very last time we shall speak together: :What are you then determined to do? BRUTUS. :Even by the rule of that philosophy :By which I did blame Cato for the death :Which he did give himself;—I know not how, :But I do find it cowardly and vile, :For fear of what might fall, so to prevent :The time of life;—arming myself with patience :To stay the providence of some high powers :That govern us below. CASSIUS. :Then, if we lose this battle, :You are contented to be led in triumph :Thorough the streets of Rome? BRUTUS. :No, Cassius, no: think not, thou noble Roman, :That ever Brutus will go bound to Rome; :He bears too great a mind. But this same day :Must end that work the Ides of March begun; :And whether we shall meet again I know not. :Therefore our everlasting farewell take: :For ever, and for ever, farewell, Cassius! :If we do meet again, why, we shall smile; :If not, why, then this parting was well made. CASSIUS. :For ever and for ever farewell, Brutus! :If we do meet again, we'll smile indeed; :If not, 'tis true this parting was well made. BRUTUS. :Why then, lead on. O, that a man might know :The end of this day's business ere it come! :But it sufficeth that the day will end, :And then the end is known.—Come, ho! away! Exeunt. SCENE II. The same. The field of battle. Enter Brutus and Messala. BRUTUS. :Ride, ride, Messala, ride, and give these bills :Unto the legions on the other side: :Let them set on at once; for I perceive :But cold demeanor in Octavius' wing, :And sudden push gives them the overthrow. :Ride, ride, Messala: let them all come down. Exeunt. SCENE III. Another part of the field. Enter Cassius and Titinius. CASSIUS. :O, look, Titinius, look, the villains fly! :Myself have to mine own turn'd enemy: :This ensign here of mine was turning back; :I slew the coward, and did take it from him. TITINIUS. :O Cassius, Brutus gave the word too early; :Who, having some advantage on Octavius, :Took it too eagerly: his soldiers fell to spoil, :Whilst we by Antony are all enclosed. Pindarus. PINDARUS. :Fly further off, my lord, fly further off; :Mark Antony is in your tents, my lord: :Fly, therefore, noble Cassius, fly far' off. CASSIUS. :This hill is far enough.—Look, look, Titinius; :Are those my tents where I perceive the fire? TITINIUS. :They are, my lord. CASSIUS. :Titinius, if thou lovest me, :Mount thou my horse and hide thy spurs in him, :Till he have brought thee up to yonder troops :And here again; that I may rest assured :Whether yond troops are friend or enemy. TITINIUS. :I will be here again, even with a thought. Exit. CASSIUS. :Go, Pindarus, get higher on that hill: :My sight was ever thick: regard Titinius, :And tell me what thou notest about the field.— goes up. This day I breathed first: time is come round, :And where I did begin, there shall I end; :My life is run his compass.—Sirrah, what news? PINDARUS. :Above. O my lord! CASSIUS. :What news? PINDARUS. :Above. Titinius is enclosed round about :With horsemen, that make to him on the spur: :Yet he spurs on. Now they are almost on him.— :Now, Titinius!—Now some 'light. O, he 'lights too: :He's ta'en; Shout. and, hark! they shout for joy. CASSIUS. :Come down; behold no more.— :O, coward that I am, to live so long, :To see my best friend ta'en before my face! descends. Come hither, sirrah: :In Parthia did I take thee prisoner; :And then I swore thee, saving of thy life, :That whatsoever I did bid thee do, :Thou shouldst attempt it. Come now, keep thine oath; :Now be a freeman; and with this good sword, :That ran through Caesar's bowels, search this bosom. :Stand not to answer: here, take thou the hilts; :And when my face is cover'd, as 'tis now, :Guide thou the sword.—Caesar, thou art revenged, :Even with the sword that kill'd thee. Dies. PINDARUS. :So, I am free, yet would not so have been, :Durst I have done my will.—O Cassius! :Far from this country Pindarus shall run, :Where never Roman shall take note of him. Exit. Titinius with Messala. MESSALA. :It is but change, Titinius; for Octavius :Is overthrown by noble Brutus' power, :As Cassius' legions are by Antony. TITINIUS. :These tidings would well comfort Cassius. MESSALA. :Where did you leave him? TITINIUS. :All disconsolate, :With Pindarus his bondman, on this hill. MESSALA. :Is not that he that lies upon the ground? TITINIUS. :He lies not like the living. O my heart! MESSALA. :Is not that he? TITINIUS. :No, this was he, Messala, :But Cassius is no more.—O setting Sun, :As in thy red rays thou dost sink to night, :So in his red blood Cassius' day is set, :The sun of Rome is set! Our day is gone; :Clouds, dews, and dangers come; our deeds are done! :Mistrust of my success hath done this deed. MESSALA. :Mistrust of good success hath done this deed. :O hateful Error, Melancholy's child! :Why dost thou show to the apt thoughts of men :The things that are not? O Error, soon conceived, :Thou never comest unto a happy birth, :But kill'st the mother that engender'd thee! TITINIUS. :What, Pindarus! where art thou, Pindarus? MESSALA. :Seek him, Titinius, whilst I go to meet :The noble Brutus, thrusting this report :Into his ears: I may say, thrusting it; :For piercing steel and darts envenomed :Shall be as welcome to the ears of Brutus :As tidings of this sight. TITINIUS. :Hie you, Messala, :And I will seek for Pindarus the while.— Messala. :Why didst thou send me forth, brave Cassius? :Did I not meet thy friends? And did not they :Put on my brows this wreath of victory, :And bid me give it thee? Didst thou not hear their shouts? :Alas, thou hast misconstrued every thing! :But, hold thee, take this garland on thy brow; :Thy Brutus bid me give it thee, and I :Will do his bidding.—Brutus, come apace, :And see how I regarded Caius Cassius.— :By your leave, gods: this is a Roman's part: :Come, Cassius' sword, and find Titinius' heart. Dies. Re-enter Messala, with Brutus, young Cato, :Strato, Volumnius, and Lucilius. BRUTUS. :Where, where, Messala, doth his body lie? MESSALA. :Lo, yonder, and Titinius mourning it. BRUTUS. :Titinius' face is upward. CATO. :He is slain. BRUTUS. :O Julius Caesar, thou art mighty yet! :Thy spirit walks abroad, and turns our swords :In our own proper entrails. alarums. CATO. :Brave Titinius! :Look whether he have not crown'd dead Cassius! BRUTUS. :Are yet two Romans living such as these?— :The last of all the Romans, fare thee well! :It is impossible that ever Rome :Should breed thy fellow.—Friends, I owe more tears :To this dead man than you shall see me pay.— :I shall find time, Cassius, I shall find time.— :Come therefore, and to Thassos send his body: :His funerals shall not be in our camp, :Lest it discomfort us.—Lucilius, come;— :And come, young Cato;—let us to the field.— :Labeo and Flavius, set our battles on:— :'Tis three o'clock; and Romans, yet ere night :We shall try fortune in a second fight. Exeunt. SCENE IV. Another part of the field. Enter, fighting, Soldiers of both armies; then Brutus, :young Cato, Lucilius, and Others. BRUTUS. :Yet, countrymen, O, yet hold up your heads! CATO. :What bastard doth not? Who will go with me? :I will proclaim my name about the field:— :I am the son of Marcus Cato, ho! :A foe to tyrants, and my country's friend; :I am the son of Marcus Cato, ho! the enemy. BRUTUS. :And I am Brutus, Marcus Brutus, I; :Brutus, my country's friend; know me for Brutus! charging the enemy. Cato is overpowered, and falls. LUCILIUS. :O young and noble Cato, art thou down? :Why, now thou diest as bravely as Titinius; :And mayst be honour'd, being Cato's son. FIRST SOLDIER. :Yield, or thou diest. LUCILIUS. :Only I yield to die: :There is so much that thou wilt kill me straight; :money. :Kill Brutus, and be honour'd in his death. FIRST SOLDIER. :We must not. A noble prisoner! SECOND SOLDIER. :Room, ho! Tell Antony, Brutus is ta'en. FIRST SOLDIER. :I'll tell the news. Here comes the General.— Antony. Brutus is ta'en, Brutus is ta'en, my lord. ANTONY. :Where is he? LUCILIUS. :Safe, Antony; Brutus is safe enough: :I dare assure thee that no enemy :Shall ever take alive the noble Brutus: :The gods defend him from so great a shame! :When you do find him, or alive or dead, :He will be found like Brutus, like himself. ANTONY. :This is not Brutus, friend; but, I assure you, :A prize no less in worth. Keep this man safe, :Give him all kindness; I had rather have :Such men my friends than enemies. Go on, :And see whether Brutus be alive or dead; :And bring us word unto Octavius' tent :How everything is chanced. Exeunt. SCENE V. Another part of the field. Brutus, Dardanius, Clitus, Strato, and Volumnius. BRUTUS. :Come, poor remains of friends, rest on this rock. CLITUS. :Statilius show'd the torch-light; but, my lord, :He came not back: he is or ta'en or slain. BRUTUS. :Sit thee down, Clitus: slaying is the word; :It is a deed in fashion. Hark thee, Clitus. Whispering. CLITUS. :What, I, my lord? No, not for all the world. BRUTUS. :Peace then! no words. CLITUS. :I'll rather kill myself. BRUTUS. :Hark thee, Dardanius. him. DARDANIUS. :Shall I do such a deed? CLITUS. :O Dardanius! DARDANIUS. :O Clitus! CLITUS. :What ill request did Brutus make to thee? DARDANIUS. :To kill him, Clitus. Look, he meditates. CLITUS. :Now is that noble vessel full of grief, :That it runs over even at his eyes. BRUTUS. :Come hither, good Volumnius; list a word. VOLUMNIUS. :What says my lord? BRUTUS. :Why, this, Volumnius: :The ghost of Caesar hath appear'd to me :Two several times by night; at Sardis once, :And this last night here in Philippi fields: :I know my hour is come. VOLUMNIUS. :Not so, my lord. BRUTUS. :Nay I am sure it is, Volumnius. :Thou seest the world, Volumnius, how it goes; :Our enemies have beat us to the pit: alarums. It is more worthy to leap in ourselves :Than tarry till they push us. Good Volumnius, :Thou know'st that we two went to school together; :Even for that our love of old, I pr'ythee, :Hold thou my sword-hilts, whilst I run on it. VOLUMNIUS. :That's not an office for a friend, my lord. still. CLITUS. :Fly, fly, my lord! there is no tarrying here. BRUTUS. :Farewell to you;—and you;—and you, Volumnius.— :Strato, thou hast been all this while asleep; :Farewell to thee too, Strato.—Countrymen, :My heart doth joy, that yet in all my life :I found no man but he was true to me. :I shall have glory by this losing day, :More than Octavius and Mark Antony :By this vile conquest shall attain unto. :So, fare you well at once; for Brutus' tongue :Hath almost ended his life's history: :Night hangs upon mine eyes; my bones would rest :That have but labour'd to attain this hour. Cry within, "Fly, fly, fly!" CLITUS. :Fly, my lord, fly! BRUTUS. :Hence! I will follow.— Clitus, Dardanius, and Volumnius. I pr'ythee, Strato, stay thou by thy lord: :Thou art a fellow of a good respect; :Thy life hath had some smack of honor in it: :Hold, then, my sword, and turn away thy face, :While I do run upon it. Wilt thou, Strato? STRATO. :Give me your hand first: fare you well, my lord. BRUTUS. :Farewell, good Strato.—Caesar, now be still: :I kill'd not thee with half so good a will. runs on his sword, and dies. Retreat. Enter Octavius, Antony, Messala, Lucilius, and :Army. OCTAVIUS. :What man is that? MESSALA. :My master's man.—Strato, where is thy master? STRATO. :Free from the bondage you are in, Messala: :The conquerors can but make a fire of him; :For Brutus only overcame himself, :And no man else hath honour by his death. LUCILIUS. :So Brutus should be found.—I thank thee, Brutus, :That thou hast proved Lucilius' saying true. OCTAVIUS. :All that served Brutus, I will entertain them.— :Fellow, wilt thou bestow thy time with me? STRATO. :Ay, if Messala will prefer me to you. OCTAVIUS. :Do so, good Messala. MESSALA. :How died my master, Strato? STRATO. :I held the sword, and he did run on it. MESSALA. :Octavius, then take him to follow thee, :That did the latest service to my master. ANTONY. :This was the noblest Roman of them all: :All the conspirators, save only he, :Did that they did in envy of great Caesar; :He only, in a general-honest thought :And common good to all, made one of them. :His life was gentle; and the elements :So mix'd in him that Nature might stand up :And say to all the world, "This was a man!" OCTAVIUS. :According to his virtue let us use him :With all respect and rites of burial. :Within my tent his bones to-night shall lie, :Most like a soldier, order'd honorably.— :So, call the field to rest; and let's away, :To part the glories of this happy day. Exeunt. THE END Category:Article Subpages